Hiding in his Shadow
by superchick
Summary: Meg Irvine had the perfect life. When her husband destroys it all in an effort to keep her to himself, she runs taking refuge in the most unlikely of places. In the WWE with her brother she finds love in a certain Hardy, who lets her hide in his shadow.
1. Prolouge 1: A marraige gone wrong

Title: Hiding in his Shadow  
Rating: PG-13 for some abuse  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story but Megan Irvine/Carter, Gracie Irvine/Calighan, and Collin Calighan.  
Summary: Megan Irvine was a happy woman. She had a wonderful daughter, a loving husband, a great brother and all in all a great and easy life. All in one night everything she had known came crashing down, when she finds out about a secret that her husband has been hiding. She takes refuge in an unlikely buisness with an unlikely family and even learning to love another man. Working to keep her daughter and herself safe from her husbands clutches, will she ever find peace? And what does a certain Hardy have to do with the mix?  
Chapter 1: A marraige gone bad  
Megan watched as her four year old daughter, Gracie, ran around the house playing with her toys and stuffed animals. Megan was twenty years old, getting pregnant young, but she didns't mind. She was in love and trusted Gracie's gather Collin Calighan. Megan heard a car pull up in the drive way and picked Gracie up.  
  
"Come on toots," Megan said heading to the door and opening it for Collin. "Daddy's home."  
  
Collin walked in through the door. He was a handsome man, twenty two years of age and responsible. Despite his spiky brown hair which was dyed blone at the tips, his peirced eyebrow and tattoo on his neck, he could provide for a family and take care of one.  
  
"Daddy!" Gracie yelled happily greeting her father, sticking her arms up gesturing that she wanted to be lifted into the air.  
  
"Hi there shorty!" Collin said dropping his suit case and picking his daughter up.  
  
Gracie squealed in delight feeling as if she was flying. She laughed happily and cried, "Mommy! Mommy! Look im flying! I'm superwoman!"  
  
Megan gave her daughter the thumbs up and smiled.  
  
"Hey," Collin greeted his wife with not much emotion, he didn't even kiss her.  
  
Megan felt a bit disappointed at the way her husband greeted her. She couldn't help but feel this pit in her stomach that was telling her that something was wrong with him. . . that he was keeping something from her. . . but what?  
  
She watched as Collin put Gracie back down on the floor and went to study without gicing his wife another look. Megan felt hur welling up inside of her even more. She had been married to Collin since Gracie turned two and since she was old enough to get married. Even then he couldn't keep his hands off of her. Why was everything so different now?  
  
She pulled Gracie up into her arms and carried her daughter to her bedroom. Gracie had picked everything that went in that bedroom. The little girl even painted it herself. Megan gazed at the cute little pictures that surrounded the walls of the bedroom and smiled. She loved her daughter very much and the paintings just reminded her of Gracie even more.   
  
Gracie changed into her night gown which Megan's recent mother had sewn herself before she had died from cancer. Her father died after that from heartbreak. The only family member she had left was her brother Chris Irvine and her best friend, whom she considered family as well, Hoku. Hoku and Megan had sung together, put a band up together and were hoping to get signed by Columbia very soon. Hoku plaid the guitar beautifully and Megan could definitely bring a tune together on the drums.  
  
"Are you comfy toots?" Megan asked her daughter lovingly. "Are you sure that you had enough to eat for dinner?"  
  
"Mommy," Gracie started in her serious voice that was just so adorable to Megan. "If I have or had another bite I swear to you that I'll throw it all back up!"  
  
"Alright baby," Megan laughed. "I get the hint."  
  
She walked to the door of the bedroom and placed her hand on the light switch after turning Gracie's night light on. She watched her daughter snuggle into her favorite stuffed bear and looked at her mom with tired eyes.  
  
"Night honey bunch," Megan said softly to a half asleep little girl.  
  
"Night mommy," Gracie yawned, eyes closing.  
  
The twenty year old mother switched the lights off and walked into the kitched to clean up dishes that had been used earlier for her and Gracie's dinner. She paused midway while washing a pot she used to cook noodles in and walked into her bedroom where Collin was getting dressed again in some work clothes after taking a bath.  
  
"Where are you going?" Megan asked leaning on the doorway.  
  
"I have to go back to work for some conference plans that I didn't get the chance to finish." Collin said pulling some socks on.  
  
"Your always coming home late now a days," Megan said. "Why?"  
  
"Easy answer," Collin muttered. "Work, it's always work, other wise how do I support my family?"  
  
"But you didn't even come home for dinner tonight," Megan said. "Gracie was dissappointed that you didn't show up for dinner."   
  
"Just drop it Meg," Collin said raising his voice a bit. "I just got caught up in work."  
  
Megan left Collin and went to finish up the dishes. When she was done she started packing up the rest of toys that Gracie had left scattered on the floor.  
  
She had just the meduim sized plastic container of toys into the closet when Collin's phone rang. When he didn't come to answer it she walked over and picked it up from the kitchen counter. She hesitated a bit before answering it. She hadn't even said hello, when a woman's voice came on.  
  
"Hey there Collin. . . Sweetie I wanted to know if you wanted to go for another round at UCS D1? You know just like a while ago. I just couldn't get enough of you! I want you," her french accented voice spoke seductively.  
  
"Hello?" Megan said deisbelievingly, voice caught in her throat. "Why did you call my husband?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I must've dialed the wrong number," the woman stuttered quickly, apologizing but Megan wasn't fooled. She distinctly heard this woman say 'Collin' and 'UCS D1.' She recognized the initials, United Construction Society Department One: Events and Publicity. That was where Collin worked. 'Caught up in work my ass!"  
  
"NO! You dialed the right number," Megan whispered in an angry and barely audbible voice. "What's your name?"  
  
"Im am sorree, I must go back to ze office, I have some work i must complete," the woman stuttered back.  
  
"No!" She said again. "You made the mistake of saying my husbands name and company. I know you lying. Tell me your name," Megan demanded yet again quietly. "Don't be a coward!"  
  
"Bridgitte," the woman answered and hung up.  
  
Megan brought her hands up to her face, dropping the phone back onto the kitchen counter. SHe slid down the wall into a sitting position with her knees drawn up, crying into her palms.  
  
'How could he do this?' she thought to therslef. 'He said he loved me.'  
  
Collin walked out of the bedroom and saw his wife in the corner of the kitched crying.  
  
"What happened?" he asked without much emotion. "What's with the water works?"  
  
Megan stood angrily, picked up his cell phone and waved it in his face.  
  
"Bridgitte called!" Megan yelled.  
  
"What?" Collin asked.  
  
"That skank at your office called asking if you wanted another round! I thought you said you were working late!" Megan cried. "Why did you cheat on me?"  
  
"Hey, a man has his needs," Collin said care free. "Needs that you can't meet anymore. And Bridgitte, well, she's willing to tend to those needs. Let's face it baby, your getting a bit boring, I need more."  
  
"You cannot do this to me!" Megan yelled getting in her husbands face. "I am you wife! I am your wife! And you cannot do this to me! You cannot do this. . ." Megan drew in a sharp breath and let out a gasp cluthing her cheek.  
  
He hit her, Megan could feel the sting on her cheek from where Collin had slapped her.   
  
"Sorry Meg, but you were getting to worked up," Collin shrugged.  
  
"You said you loved me! You said I was safe with you!" Megan said trying to convince herself that the love and passion that was once there, had not disappeared.   
  
"And i do," Collin said hugging his wife. "Im sorry baby, this is the last time it won't happen again."  
  
Megan burried her face into Collin's chest as took in his smell. She couldn't help but give in to him. He was just so persuasive.  
~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~  
It was a month later and Megan had found herself in the exact same position once again. This time she wouldn't fall for it. She pushed him away and shook her head as if to clear it of all her delusions.  
  
"No! You are not going to pull that same thing again! You've done three times before!" Megan said bustling around the kitchen.  
  
Collin caught her arm and held it tightly causing Megan to squirm which only made Collin tighten his grip.   
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
"I told you before and I'll tell you again," Collin said. "I have needs that you can't full fill and Bridgitte and Carla are doing that for me so leave it alone and get on with your life!"  
  
"I am your wife! And you cannot do this to me!"  
  
Collin didn't slap her this time, he punched her. He puched her with full force on the side of the face. He had a ring on which caused a wound in Megan's cheek. She clutched her face and stared back at him in disbelief.  
  
"What I can't hit you?" Collin asked.  
  
"No you can't!"  
  
Collin punched her again. Megan reeled back clutching at her stomach this time.  
  
"Im going back to see Bridgitte," Collin said cooly. "And don't even think about calling the cops or anyone else."  
  
He walked up to Megan and stroked her cheek making Megan flinch.  
  
"You see, if i can't have you, no one will. It's a scary thing, love. I refuse to live without you here. No one will take you away from me, and that's all there is to say about it."  
  
Collin walked out the door as he pulled his coat on. As soon as he exited Megan picked up the phone and dialed Hoku's number. She had just placed the phone to her ears when someone knocked on the door violently. Megan looked fearfully out at the man through the glass door. Collin walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Who are you calling?" he asked.  
  
"I'm calling your mom to cancel because I told her that I was going to bring Gracie to her house tomorrow." Megan answered casually.  
  
"You better be," Collin said walking back out of the door.  
  
Megan hung the phone up deciding that she would talk to Hoku tomorrow about everything right after she dropped Gracie off at day care.  
End of Prolouge 1: A marraige gone wrong  
A/N: How did you guys like it? Too long? Too short? Please i would really appreciate all the reviews, I live for them. I promise that the WWE superstars will come in pretty soon. Chris Irvine's going to be in the next one but all will be in soon after the proulouges third chappie. Thanks to those that are reading! 


	2. Prolouge 2: Time to talk

Title: Hiding in his Shadow  
Ratin: PG-13 for abuse  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story but Megan Irvine/Carter, Gracie Irvine/Calighan, and Collin Calighan.  
Summary: Megan Irvine was a happy woman. She had a wonderful daughter, a loving husband, a great brother and all in all a great and easy life. All in one night everything that she had came to know comes crashing down, when she finds out about a secret that her husband has been hiding. She takes refuge in an ulikely buisness with an unlikely family and even learning to love another man. Working to keep her daughter and herself safe from her husbands clutches, will she ever find peace? And what does a cretain Hardy have to do with the mix?  
Prolouge 2: You need to run  
Megan woke up with a headache from the blow that she had taken the night before. She massaged her forhead and temples in hope to soothe it, but to no avail. Sitting up, she glanced around the room to find that Collin had not come home for the night. She sighed and heaved herself out of her bed walking into the bathroom. She took a warm bath that helped soothe the pain in her body. When she was done she pulled on tight low cut jeans and a tank top along with a nice sweater. Her palm brushed her cheek softly as she looked into the mirror. Her wound was still very red and still very much hurting. Covering up the best she could with her make up, she walked out the door to wake her daughter up.  
  
"Gracie," Megan said, gently shaking her daughter. "Toots, it's time to get up for school."  
  
Gracie sturred in her bed and opened her eyes slowly. The young girl smiled at her mother and reached up to recieve a hug.  
  
"Morning mommy," Gracie said sleepily before rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Come on toots, let's go get you ready," Megan said picking her daughter up and carrying her to the bathroom.  
  
Megan filled the bath tub with warm water and gave Gracie a bath. Gracie had no problem with taking baths as long as she could play with bubbles along the way.  
  
Soon enough, Gracie was done, dressed in a cute little red dress. Megan had done Gracie's shoulder length brown hair in two half pigtails.  
  
"What do you want to have for breakfast babygirl?" Megan asked her daughter as she helped her pull her socks and shoes on.  
  
"Can I have chocolate pancakes?" Gracie begged. "Please! Please!"  
  
"Don't beg you look like a dog," Megan joked to her daughter.  
  
"Ha, Ha," Gracie countered sarcastically.  
  
"Only four and already being sarcastic," Megan said shaking her head, causing her daughter to giggle.  
  
"So can I have pancakes?" Gracie asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, you can have the chocolate pancakes," Megan said giving in.  
  
"Yay!" Gracie cheered. "Thankyou mommy."  
  
"Your welcome toots," Megan replied smiling. "Chocolate chips or chocolate syrup?"  
  
"Both?" Gacie answered hesitantly.  
  
"Well that's wishfull thinking, your going to have to pick one of them and only one of them."  
  
"Oh man!" Gracie whined. "Okay then, umm. . . CHOCOLATE CHIPS!"  
  
"Chocolate syrup it is," Megan said.  
  
"Hey! I said chips!" Gracie said.  
  
"Okay, okay, chocolate chips."  
  
Megan walked into the kitchen and started on the pancakes. She mixed the batter along with the chocolate chips and cooked them on the pan.  
  
"Gracie! your pancakes are ready," Megan yelled to the little figure watching Spongebob on the couch.  
  
"Coming!" Gracie called back switching the television off and skipping into the dining room.  
  
Gracie and Megan ate their pancakes along with syrup, or in Gracie's case chocolate syrup. Who could help those cute hazel eyes that shone at Megan when she had said no to the chocolate syrup.  
  
Megan had cleaned up all the dishes and cleaned the table when she had left in her black convertible to the Winnipeg International Daycare, or in Gracie's view the castle of the queen of happy land.  
  
Megan walked Gracie to the entrance of the school and was met by Gracie's teacher who led was going to bring her to the classroom.  
  
"Bye mommy," Gracie said giving her mom a nice hug.  
  
"By baby," Megan replied waving as her daughter walked off.  
  
She drove to Denny's where Hoku was working part time to support herself before she and hopefully Megan broke into the music buisness.  
  
She walked into the diner that she had worked in for 5 years before she got married. A lot of memorie's laid in this diner, both good and bad. She hadn't even removed her sunglasses when she attacked with hugs by Hoku.  
  
"Megan! Oh my god we mist so much! Didn't we Lou?" Hoku yelled turning to the owner and chef of the diner and Megan's father figure.  
  
"Oh you can bet that we did," he chuckled wiping his hands on the apron that he wore before hugging the daughter that he never had. "I was gonna yell that the place still wasn't opening until 12:00 if i hadn't seen that it was you."  
  
Megan smiled sadly causing the two of the most important people in her life to worry.  
  
"What's wrong Meg?" Hoku asked.  
  
Megan removed her sunglasses and stared into the shocked eyes of Hoku and Lou.  
  
"What happened?" Hoku asked. "How did you get that wound?"  
  
"Megan, who did that to your cheek," Lou said when they didn't get an answer to the previous question.  
  
That was it, she couldn't take it anymore. She leaned into Hoku's arms, setting all the tears free. Hoku, though a bit surprised at Megan's reaction, hugged her best friend back trying to comfort her as much as she could.  
  
"What happened girly girl?" Hoku said using one of her many nicknames for Megan.  
  
"It's Collin," Megan whispered as she cried into Hokus shoulder. "He's beating me. . . he's beating me!"  
  
Lou fists clenched tightly, knuckles turning white. Hoku gasped and hugged Megan even tighter. The two led Megan to the bar in the little diner and sat her down on one of the stools. Hoku sat next to her as Lou began to fix her a mug of nice coffee.  
  
"Two creams and one sugar, just the way you like it," Lou said in an attempt to get Megan to cheer up.  
  
Megan took the mug from Lou nodding to give her thanks and sipped a bit.   
  
"Meg, you have to tell me what happened," Hoku said calmly but seriously. "How did this start? Why did it start?"  
  
Megan took a deep breath and looked directly into her buddies awaiting blue eyes.   
  
"Okay," she said in a barely audible voice and proceeded to tell them everything that happened.  
  
From the first night when Collin had slapped her to the night when he had punched her and knocked her into the corner of the kitchen. Lou and Hoku listened intently and were definitely shocked at Collin's actions. He was so sweet and loving when they had all first met him. Lou thought he was perfect for Megan, the daughter he never had, and Hoku just thought he was absolutely adorable. Lou hadn't seen anything wrong with Collin when he had given Megan away along with her brother Chris for her wedding. Everything seemed so right. . . why did it all go wrong? Why did it all go so wrong.  
  
"He said that he had needs that I couldn't satisfy and that Bridgette was there to do that because she was willing to take care of those needs," Megan sighed. "That asshole!"  
  
"He is an asshole," Hoku agreed.  
  
"I'm not that type of woman Hoku," Megan cried letting tears flow once more. "I'm not the type of woman who lets her husband beat her!"  
  
"Your not," Lou nodded. "We tought you better than that. If that bastard doesn't realize how lucky he is to even have you then he doesn't deserve you."  
  
"What am I going to do Papi?" Megan asked letting some of her mexican background kick in, plus it was her nickname for Lou. "I have no where to go."  
  
"Sure you do," Hoku interjected. "The only problem is where to make you go."  
  
"What about Gracie?" Megan said. "I am not leaving my daughter with Collin! I will most definetely not! I love her too much to leave her, not with a man who calls himself a father to my daughter! He has been more of a father too Gracie than a dead man could!"  
  
"You're going to have to take her with you, Meg," Hoku said. "You have to get out now."  
  
Realisation sat in. . .that's when Megan decided to act.  
End of Prolouge 2  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
A/N: Hey! Did you like the chapter? Im sorry that it's kind of short but i wanted to make it sort of dramatic in a way. Well happy readings!  
Thanks to:  
  
AngelBitch = Thanks for the review it made my day!  
  
Jennifer = Cliffhangers are my thing, what can i say? LOL!  
  
Alikitty = Thanks! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story...but it'll be long...lol  
  
mysticalfem = Thanks for the review and bringing up my confidence in the story.  
  
HardyzGurl1 = Thanks for liking the story so far...hope it stays that way! 


	3. Prolouge 3: Run

Title: Hiding in his shadow  
  
Rating: PG - 13  
  
Disclaimer i own none of the characters but Megan, Collin, Gracie and Lou.  
  
Summary: Megan Irvine was a happy woman. She had a wonderful daughter, a loving husband, a great brother and all in all a great and easy life. All in one night everything that she had come to know comes crashind down when she finds out about a secret that her husband has been hiding. She takes refuge in an unlikely buisness with an unlikely family and even learning to love another man. Working to keep her daughter and herself safe from her husbands clutches, will Megan ever find peace? And what does a certain Hardy have to do with the mix?  
  
Prolouge 3: RUN!  
  
Megan checked her watch, only 5 minutes till Gracie got out of school. She pressed down on the acceleration to go faster. The car skidded to a halt as she reached the daycare center. She let the window open as Mrs. Trenton, Gracie's teacher approached.  
  
"Mrs. Calighan," she started. "Your husband already picked her up."  
  
"He did?" Megan gulped trying to hide her surprise.  
  
"Yes, he did," Mrs. Trenton smiled. "Gracie was so excited, said he should do it more often."  
  
"I must've forgotten," Megan said smoothly. "Thanks."  
  
"Have a nice day."  
  
The car sped all the way back home. Megan was lucky she didn't break any speed limits. She burst through the door searching everywhere.  
  
"GRACIE! GRACIE!" she yelled, running into the living room.  
  
Picking up her cell phone she dialed Collin's cell phone.   
  
"Ah me mosuerie," Collin spoke huskilly.  
  
"It's your local bread!" Megan replied angrily. "Where are you? Where's Gracie."  
  
"Oh were just here at the zoo," Collin said cooly.  
  
"Mommy were having so much fun!" Megan could hear Gracie squeal.  
  
"We'll be back in an hour," Collin said before hanging up on Megan.  
  
Her entire body dropped into the sofa. Massaging her temples, she let tears of mixed emotions fall down her cheeks. Hoku's voice floated into her head, reminding her of what she had to do. Picking up the phone once again, she dialed her brother's phone number.  
  
One ring, two rings, three rings. . .  
  
"Hello?" a familiar voice sounded throught the ear piece.  
  
"Chris," Megan said thankful to hear her brothers voice again. "It's me."  
  
"MEG! Hey baby girl! What's going on?" Chris cried happily into the phone.  
  
"Chris," she said in a barlely audible whisper. "I'm in trouble."  
  
There was a long uncomfortable pause.  
  
"What. . .what kind of trouble?"  
  
"Collins. . . Collins beating me," Megan whispered. "I need to get out of here, I have to get Gracie out of here."  
  
There was another long pause.  
  
"I'll be there tomorrow," Chris said and he hung up.  
  
Megan turned the phone off and sank down to her knees, begging for the lord to help her.  
  
~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~  
  
Chris ran through the halls of the Collusieum heading straight for Vince's office. He knew that Collin dude was a prick and would eventually hurt his sister. Just wait till he got his hands on that runt. He ran more, devising a plan to get his sister out of hell and out of danger.  
  
He hated thinking, hell that was Chris, but this was important, and he was good at making plans. That's when it hit him. I'll bring her here to the WWE.  
  
A few more paces and he burst into Vince's office.   
  
"I need to get to Winnipeg as soon as possible!" Chris heaved. "Megan's in trouble! I need to get her out of there."  
  
"Hold on there Chris, your sister Megan?" Vince said not quite registering all the information thrown at him so suddenly.  
  
Chris breathed heavily, regaining composure. He looked at Vince with seriousness.  
  
"I'm going to need to your help," Chris said. "If your willing."  
  
Vince looked at one of his top wrestlers and saw some fear burried deep within his eyes.   
  
"Just tell me what I have to do."  
  
~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~  
  
Megan packed hurriedly, it was two days since Chris had arrived. Collin was out with his french skank this evening so it was her chance. Her clothes were packed and so were Gracies. Hiding the luggage back under Gracie's bed she walked out to the kitchen where Chris and Gracie were playing around. She smiled inwardly at how Chris had taken to his goddaugther.   
  
"Uncle Chris!" Gracie yelled with laughter when Chris had attacked her with tickles. "Okay! Okay! I give up!"  
  
Megan sent Gracie to her room and the two siblings sat down and talked. They talked long and hard, figuring out how everything was going to go. Hoku and Lou had both willingly agreed to help their friend out. By mid afternoon, everything was set.  
  
Hurriedly packing essentials, Megan placed the ready luggages under Gracie's bed. Collin wasn't home yet, obviously at Bridgette's. Getting her daughter ready for bed, she started to get worried.  
  
What if things didn't go as planned? What if things didn't work out? It was all too much to think about.   
  
Gracie had fallen asleep in no time being as tired as she was. Chris, Hoku and Lou were probably getting ready for the event's to take place tonight as well.  
  
Megan retired to bed and in about two hours, Megan felt Collin slip into bed as well. She lay there, tense, for hours, waiting for her husband to fall asleep.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Chris whistled, immitating a bird. . .the signal that they had both agreed upon. Megan leaned over to her left and looked over Collin making sure he was asleep. When she was positive, she slipped out of bed and entered the bathroom to change into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. She pulled on her jacket over her top and walked out carefully into Gracie's room, making sure not make a sound.  
  
She pulled the duffle bags out from under Gracie's bed and put them in the living room. She went back and picked Gracie up from her bed. She walked Gracie into the living room and was about to open the door when she was violently pulled by her jacket, falling to the floor.  
  
Outside, Chris, Hoku and Lou began to get worried. Where was she?  
  
"Chris, I'm getting worried," Hoku said pulling on Chris' sleeve.  
  
"Don't worry she said she would flick the lights if anything was wrong remember?" Chris said trying to soothe his sisters worried best friend.   
  
Megan clutched the part of her ribs that Collin had hit with the handle of his gun. He pointed the gun at her threatningly.   
  
"You were going to leave me huh?" Collin yelled, making Gracie stir but not wake up. "You ungrateful little bitch!"  
  
He kicked her hard in the stomach. He pickd her up by her hair and threw her into the table sending the vases and glass on it flying to the ground with a crash.  
  
The three waiting outside in their van jumped at the sounds of breaking glass. They ran out of the van and jumped the fence of their loved ones home. Lou broke the window of the door and opened the handle. They barged into the room and found Megan on the ground in obvious pain and Collin with a gun in hand, pointed at his wife.  
  
"Oh my god!" Hoku cried and ran to her friends side trying to help her.  
  
"Don't move!" Collin yelled at Lou who had made a move for Gracie, redirecting the gun to the man.  
  
"Collin please don't hurt them," Megan cried.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Chris made a dash for Megan catching Collin's attention. Lou took the oppurtunity (a/n: did i spell that right) and pulled Gracie into his arms, shaking her softly, trying to wake her.  
  
"Gracie? Gracie baby wake up," Gracie stirred a bit and opened her eyes. "Look at daddy Gracie, look at daddy."  
  
Gracie turned to her father who quickly hid the gun behind his back.  
  
"Daddy?" Gracie asked thinking she had seen something in her father's hands.  
  
"Hey Gracie," Collin said sweetly. "How you doing?"  
  
"Gracie!" Megan yelled, getting up and taking her daughter into her arms quickly, ignoring the stabbing pain of her ribs. "Gracie, baby, were going on a trip."  
  
"A trip?" Gracie asked. "Sounds like fun."  
  
"Uh-huh, it'll be a lot of fun," Megan said motioning for Chris and Lou to pick up the bags, which they did so. "Say bye to daddy."  
  
"Bye bye daddy," Gracie said waving goodbye to her father.   
  
Collin smiled once more and waved his hands goodbye as well. The four walked out of the house quickly, Megan had handed Gracie to Hoku, her ribs were killing her.  
  
In the car Chris checked her ribs while Lou drove to the airport. He touched her abdomen lightly and they, too, hurt, he noted when he felt Megan flinch.   
  
"You're ribs are bruised, maybe even broken. We have to get you to a hospital." Chris said.  
  
"No! Hopsitals ask too many questions." Megan said wincing in pain. "Let's just go straight to the airport. It'll be easier. We can get one of the doctors of Vince's to check my ribs out."  
  
"At least let me tape it," Chris said.  
  
"Fine," Megan said before turning to Gracie. "Gracie, babe, mommy isn't going on the trip with you okay?"  
  
"Why not?" Gracie asked pouting a bit.  
  
"Well, you see mommy has to take care of some things first. You'll stay with Aunt Hoku okay? Mommy will come back and get you as soon as possible." Megan tried to explain to her daughter.  
  
"How long will you be gone?" Gracie asked, tearing up a bit. "Do I have to wait long?"  
  
"Toots, I'm sorry but I really don't know how long your going to have to wait. It's not in my hands to decide really." Megan reached out to her daughter who held her mother's hands as is she would disappear if she didn't. "But I promise, that I will do my best to get to you as soon as I can, okay? Believe me, It'll torture me not to have you around for a long time."  
  
Chris finished taping her ribs and abdomen, allowing Megan to take Gracie into her arms for a hug. Her daughter sobbed into her chest, paining Megan as well. She didn't want to leave her daughter, God only knows how much she wanted to bring Gracie with her.   
  
But to bring her too soon would be difficult. She was going to get a job in the wrestling buisness just like she was going too before she met Collin.   
  
Collin was never interested in the World Wrestling Entertainment. In fact he was disgusted by it. He never knew about Megan's passion for wrestling, so she would be safe there. Plus, since they travelled around so much, it would be hard to track her down.   
  
Once she was settled she would get Gracie, she didn't know how she would settle or where, but she would manage. She would do anything to keep her toots safe.  
  
They arrived in the airport thiry minutes later. Hoku would take Gracie along with her and they would fly to Pennsylvania while Chris and Megan would fly to Boston, Massachussetts where the WWE would be performing in the coming nights.  
  
"Mommy, I don't want to go without you," Gracie said crying and hanging to her mother once more.  
  
"I'm sorry toots but you have to," Megan said letting her daughter's hand go.  
  
"I love you mommy! I love you!" Gracie yelled as Hoku lead her into the plane.  
  
Megan turned to her brother and cried into his shoulder, leaning into his embrace.   
  
"I love you too Gracie," she whispered, "I always will."  
  
~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~ @ ~  
  
A/N: Well? What do you think? Good enough? Next chapter coming soon hopefully! Thanks to all of the reviewers, or few reviewers. You guys always make my day! 


End file.
